The world can go to hell
by SilentHowler
Summary: A series of events make Alec not care, about anything. As his species world falls apart around him, he travels and only one person ever tries to save him.


**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters which makes me sad.

**Warnings: **Lots of character deaths, when i open microsoft word, no one is safe. Mentions of sex, murders and torture but nothing too graphic.

Enjoy!

* * *

Its wrong, but he needs to keep them quiet so he stays with them. They missed their boy Zach, so they took him as a replacement.

He quits his job as quick as he got it, ignores the protests, returns the companies things but keeps the sector pass, he might need it.

Max won't be happy, but when it concerns him, she never is. She should be happy that he is gone from her life now.

He stays with the criminals, helps them steal things, but not the organs, that's just gross.

When they drug and rock into him, he takes it, doesn't tell them that his metabolism has worn off the drugs 3 weeks ago. He loses himself in his mind, comes back after it's over, but each time he comes back a little less.

He hasn't been Alec in a long time. He's X5-494, on his final mission, keeping the other soldiers safe. When he needs a name for an 'undercover mission' that they send him on, he picks a random name that he's heard, but he never uses Alec again. Alec was free, Alec was sarcastic, and Alec wasn't handcuffed to the bed of a woman with steel attachments coming out of her head.

He never sees Max again; he supposes that's a good thing. If he saw her, they would know that there was another soldier around; they would trap her, like they trapped him.

He doesn't talk until he's spoken too. In some ways his life is a lot like how it was at Manticore, following orders, being someone's weapon, but otherwise it's worse, now he's just a sex toy and a killer, tied to this life just to keep his species safe from exposure.

When the government finally announce that transgenics are real and out in the world, he finally kills them, they never suspected it, and the surprise was evident on each of their faces as he removed their organs from their bodies with his bare hands. He could have just snapped their neck, but that would have been too easy, too nice for what they did to him.

When he washes their blood off his body, he feels numb. He's just an emotionless soldier now, with no one to take orders from. He watches the news from some guy he killeds apartment. He sees Max at a jam pony siege, he should probably help but he can't be bothered to care.

They all died; Max, Sketchy, Cin, a bunch of transgenics and then weeks later terminal city was blown up, killing thousands of them. Yet he still doesn't care. He knows he should but he doesn't. He remembers the feel of Lux's nails clenching on to his hips and clawing down his back as he mindlessly screwed her. Letting her use him and he brought her to orgasm.

To them he was just a sex toy and a tool, now he's just a killer.

He leaves Seattle, spends 5 years tracking down old Manticore doctors and killing them, just in case they blab to the government about which transgenics are still alive. He doesn't care; he's just following his instincts now and there telling him to survive.

He kills the last psy-ops doctor when Logan finds him. He doesn't recognize him at first, he was applying just a little too much pressure on Cale's' windpipe when he hears a name "Alec". That was his name, he knew the guy he was strangling.

After that it was a mindless blur. Logan took him back to his new apartment. It didn't have any of his eyes only gear there anymore, but that died with Max. He remembers Logan washing the blood from his body and him just sitting there, watching the news as everyone celebrated the 5 year anniversary of terminal city blowing up.

He wonders how many of them are left, but he still doesn't care, if there are any, only a fool would go looking for others, its smarter to stay in hiding.

He stays with Logan for two months before he feels the killing urge again. He doesn't care about Logan but he doesn't want him dead, if he killed him he would probably be releasing him from the pain of existing so he leaves.

He finds Ames White on a holiday with his new wife, the purple haired familiar. They're both surprised to see him, they thought he was dead. He ties White to a chair and rips out her heart while he watches. For the 1st time in a while he feels something, joy, as Ames screams when he breaks all the bones in his body, before finally snapping his cervical vertebrae and leaving their bodies on the beach that they were enjoying hours ago.

He travels again; killing. The only difference now is that he enjoys the kill. The next time he sees Logan it's his last. He turned around too late, not expecting Cale to be a threat but when the bullet pierced his heart he knew he had made a mistake, but he still felt joy.

Logan cradled his head as he slowly died. Whispered words of "I'm sorry Alec, it's the only way I know how to save you, I'll be right behind you" followed him into death.

Two minutes after the death of X5-494, Alec McDowell, Logan Cale shot himself in the head. 5 minutes after that 494 opened his eyes and dragged the bullet out of his heart. Turns out Cale didn't have that great of a shot; it just hit the side of his heart, a critical hit for anyone else but not him. He buried Cale's body; the guy had tried to save him even if he was a lost cause.

He travels alone now, killing anyone who ever hurt a transgenic. Slowly he starts to feel other emotions than joy of a kill. He feels anger that helps fuel his kill, lust at random women who try to pick up and he lets them, because he gets bored. He gets every emotion back, but guilt.

He would only feel guilty; if he did something wrong and everyone who died because of him deserved it.

Alec McDowell is alive and anyone who crosses him doesn't live long enough to be happy about it.

* * *

**I don't even know what that was. I opened word and a random series of sentences possessed me and this was born! Anyways I hope you liked it, and please review so I know what you think. X**


End file.
